How to Kill Dean Winchester
by petulantchylde
Summary: Bela is freed from hell and she gets back on Dean by making him choose. Sam or Castiel?


Today will mark the day that the demons Dean hunts finally won against him. Bela, after so many years in hell finally escaped and went back to have her revenge on Dean. He was after all the one who tortured her mercilessly in hell before the angels laid seige in hell and hauled his ass out of there. He's not dead but he might as well be.

Bela managed to dig up enough information about him to know just exactly how to hurt Dean the worst way possible: through the ones he loved the most.

So now there he was being held by two other demons in an old warehouse where Bela have Sam sitting on a chair with his hands handcuffed behind his back in a chair and Cas standing trapped in a ring of holy fire. Sam was squirming in his seat as he tried futilesssly to free himself while Cas glared at Bela and looked at her hands. Bela was standing a little bit behind them one hand with a gun pointed towards Sam's skull while the other held a bottle of holy oil, ready to throw it at Cas. Cas could have used his powers if not for the angels sigils that littered the walls of the warehouse.

"So who's it gonna be Dean? Your darling little brother or the angel who pulled you out of hell? And funny enoough he's become your boyfriend! Who's the one you gonna save? Pick." said Bela as she looked at Dean with her mean eyes and an evil smirk. Obviously loving the way Dean looked so helpless in front of her.

"Just kill me! I'm the one you want. Leave them out of this! Just kill me!" Dean answered back, feeling helpless as he looked between Sam and Cas. Bela just laughed at what Dean said.

"Oh Dean, trying to play the hero again. Are we? Why would I want that? Why would i give you an easy way out. No, I want you to suffer the same way I did. If you want me to kill you just pick one. Sam or Castiel, if one of them dies because you picked the other it would kill you anyway. Not in the physical sense, but yeah. You will die. And even if u kill me after with that demon knife of yours or the Colt it wouldn't matter. I would have still won." The demon said back arrogantly as she smiled at Dean as tears ran down his face. Dean knew she was right. He can't live in a world without Sam and Cas is the love of his life. The look of utter helplesness was bringing a smile on Bela's face while Sam nd Cas' heart break for Dean.

"Pick Sam Dean, it's okay. It's okay.. I understand." Castiel said. Dean wbipped his hrad and looked ar Cas like someone just hit him a canonball in the gut.

Castiel was willing to sacrifice himself. There was no way out if this that he knew and he was sure that there is no way that Dean would let Sam die. He would rather sacrifice himself than have Dean carry a burden so big.

"No. Shut up Cas. I know what you're thinking you son of a bitch. Stop it." Dean answered him. Appalled by Cas' insinuation that it would be easier for him to sacrifice Cas.

"Look at that! Aint that sweet, the angel sacrificing himself for you." Bela said mockingly. "I don't know what good you did in your pathetic life that made you deserve such a loyal friend. He's already giving you a way out. Sacrificing himself so you wont feel bad for choosing Sam."

"Damn it Bela. Just do what you want with me. Leave them alone!" Dean pleaded back. But the demon did not listen. The beautiful face of the person she's wearing scowled frustratedly. "You know what Dean, I'm getting tired of this." Bela let out an exasperated sigh and without warning shot Sam in the arm. Sam grunted in pain as blood flowed from the wound. Dean and Cas both shouted Sam's name , looked at the younger Winchester worriedly then back at Bela. "Pick one or you'd loose them both. I don't think you can bring them back to life this time."

"Bela you son of a bitch. I swer to God i will kill you!." Dean threatened as He looked worriedly at Sam.

"Dean this is not your fault. I chose this. Take care of each other. Thank you for everything. I love you. Always will. Goodbye." Cas said serenely as he looked Dean in the eye.

"What the hell are you - " Dean asked but was cut off when Cas without a warning summoned his angel sword and suddenly crossed the ring of fire then tackled Bela on the ground perfecly stabbing the demon. Bela screamed, shocked by the angel's action and died instantly.

Dean and Sam looked horrified as both demon and angel burn. Dean tried to reach out for Cas but he knew that it was too late. Once the fire was out all Dean and Sam could do was look at the burned body of their friend.

END


End file.
